nscdcfandomcom-20200216-history
Chinggis Khagan
Chinggis Khagan was the founder and Emperor of a global Empire known as the [[Golden Horde|'Golden Horde']]. He was a Half-Blood Elf with unexplained origins that accidentally united the Centaurs under his banner and invaded all of Azeroth, fighting both the Alliance and Horde in bloody wars. He ruled over his Empire for decades until he fought the Iron Horde and was killed in battle. His Empire initially splintered, but recovered and ruled over by his sons and daughters including Ilithdora. In his conquests he destroyed the Horde and the Alliance and either made new kingdoms or vassalised them. As he did order wholesale slaughters in his conquest, he was feared by his allies and enemies. Outside of his military accomplishment, he advanced Azerothian societies. He was a practitioner of, and encouraged meritocracy and cultural and religious tolerance. He advanced and promoted new technologies such as motorcycles for both peace and war. Under his unified yoke, he brought fast and stable trade and advancements to all cultural environments. History Nothing is known about his childhood, even his lineage. He was found unconscious by a group of adventurers with an Orc called Sporcy and was brought back to health. His only memory of himself was his name or it's corruption: "Chinggis". As he joined their adventures he has shown himself to be a capable fighter and tactician with a unique sword. Rise of the Khagan Start of Bloodshed During an expedition to Centaur lands, Sporcy and others was killed by a centaur. Angered by the death of his friend he went alone to kill the Centaur chieftains as revenge. To further his vengeance he called for the Centaurs to meet him and show the heads of the chieftains he killed. Rather than a call for vengeance he however was greeted with pledges, crowning him the Khagan of the Centaurs. The Wheeled Lords Raids on Thunderbluff Torching of Teldrassil Azuremyst's ashes Quel'thalas coup Capture of Dalaran Undercity submits Ogrimmar's fall Anvils of Ironforge Typhoon at Stormwind Time of Peace War of Gold and Iron Initial invasion Death at Blackrock Mountain Wandering Soul After the war with the Iron Horde ended, there were reports of a ghost of Chinggis Khagan roaming Azeroth. The ghost's consciousness flickers, reliving memories of his conquests. Private Life Personality The Khagan was described as a capable leader that led his men in the frontlines. He is however described as a cruel man himself. Religion Family Chinggis Khagan is known to have married Blood Elf Grand Magistrix Belatha, and father a number of children including Ilithdora Khagan. He saw his children as his potential successors so had them trained as generals and sometimes performed experiments on them to increase their abilities. He also had several illegitimate children from a few races. He was at least known to have had children with a Human and a Night Elf. The illegitimate children were never considered to succeed him, but they have formed nobilities in the court of the Khagan and vassals. Speculations Exile of Quel'Thalas Bastard of Sunstrider Demon Category:Characters Category:Golden Horde Category:Deceased Characters Category:Half-Human Category:Half-Elf Category:Half-Blood Elf Category:Biracial Category:Genji Japanese Category:Azerothian